


Good Morning

by Munkloz99



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munkloz99/pseuds/Munkloz99
Summary: Way to wake up Logan.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry English isn't my first language so there may be some mistake, if you see, please tell me.

Logan wasn’t a morning person, and of course he didn’t like had class in the morning either, who the hell put his class in the morning?

Even if he didn’t like woke up early, sometimes he did and with pretty good mood, of course it always had a good reason to have good mood, like a 12 ounce medium-rare steak, or like now, an amazing morning blow job.

Logan woke up when Kurt sucked his cock, he ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair, and Kurt’s tongue was nimble and mild, just like him.

After Logan orgasm Kurt raised his head between Logan’s thighs with a smile on his face “Guten Morgen!”

Logan didn’t respond, his just decided the only thing better than an amazing morning blow job was an amazing morning sex, he grasped Kurt’s wrist pinned him on bed.

“You have class.” Kurt said. His long tail behind Logan’s back touched his shoulder, but the smile on his face told Logan he like what in Logan’s mind.

Logan cast a glance at alarm clock “We still have time, now focus.” he kissed Kurt.

Kurt’s body covered with short smooth fur, Logan always loved its feeling of touched, Kurt lay on his stomach, Logan slowly licked down his spine and Kurt raised his head, Logan could hear him moaned softly, he kissed the bottom of Kurt’s tail, and open the drawer got what he needed.

After they done they stayed in bed together, the smell of sex stilled in the air, Kurt leaned on Logan’s chest, Logan could feel his breath through his skin, and he caressed Kurt’s back. Logan didn’t find himself a gentle lover, but when he with Kurt, the kindest, most care and most gentle person he knew, he seemed learned some gentle from him.

A couple minutes later Kurt kissed his cheek “Shower together?” Logan didn’t like morning shower, but shower with Kurt sounded good so he accepted invited, they went to the bathroom together.

Logan took a bottle of beer from refrigerator and look Kurt said something to bamfs, these little things show up after they finished shower, who knows how did they knew when they could come in, they teleported and reappeared brought sandwiches and coffees for them, Logan had to agree they could be very useful if they wanted, but of course they only listened to Kurt.

“I know you don’t have class afternoon, want to have lunch together? I can cook.” Kurt asked when he fixed Logan’s collar “Okay.” Logan liked the idea.

Logan pulled him back before Kurt’s hand touched the door Knob “You forget one thing, elf.” Kurt looked confused; Logan embraced him and kissed him deeply.

“That is what we call a morning kiss.” Logan said, and then he saw the most beautiful smile on Kurt’s face.

He might be started like woke up early.


End file.
